New Age: The Guardian the Musical No.1
Background The musical idea stemmed from the fact I like musicals and wondered what it would be like to write a musical. On top of this there were scripts for the latter half of Series Two still to be written so I decided the musical could be used as a filler. At the time that’s all it was, a filler, nothing else. I’m surprised that it received some very positive feedback and that a second was commissioned. The first musical introduced the companions for Series Three in the form of Mary Robert, named after the character in Sister Act, and Michael Colicos. The enemy? Eddie Shank, Mary’s murderous boyfriend. Through the musical Mary’s life changes dramatically and we see PC Michael Colicos, who has been in love with Mary since High School, also go through a change. As it progresses their love begins to grow for each other while they are trying to overcome a few obstacles. Like many musicals it ends on a high with a cheesy ending. The song list varies from musical to rock to even an original song written by myself and a few friends of mine! Act One In a London Club, owned by the notorious Eddie Shank, a fancy dress party is under way with the headliner, Mary Robert performing some hit songs. (“Air Planes”) 'Eddie appears and welcomes everyone to his club before congratulating Mary on her performance. They then part from each other as Eddie goes to take care of some “business” and Mary heads to his office to wait on him. As Mary looks through Eddie’s files on his computer she comes across an interesting entry in his calendar. She runs out heading towards the alley, knowing something terrible is going to occur. As she reaches it, she hides behind a bin and witnesses Eddie with his three goons committing a murder. She jumps out in horror, trying to stop Eddie but he turns his gun on her. As all seems lost wind begins to pick up and a red telephone box materializes into existence, sending the bullets flying off of the exterior. As Mary demands to know where she is, The Guardian makes it known she is safe within the Tardis. '(“Here Within these Walls”) 'The Guardian discovers Mary has a friend in the police department who she can stay with until Eddie can be stopped. PC Michael Colicos is sitting at his desk looking through paper work when he comes across the shooting at the club and phones Mary to check she is okay. He then begins to write more parts in his journal before the Detective Inspector arrives and fires Michael, stating that his failure to apprehend the most notorious criminal taints the police force. Michael clears his stuff out and walks home, thinking to himself the life he could have had and the life he does have. '(“Boulevard of Broken Dreams”) Michael arrives home and is greeted by Mary and The Guardian sitting in his living room. They explain what’s happened and Michael makes Mary know he is always going to be there for him while The Guardian states to Michael that there is a way for him to get his job back. Meanwhile back at the club, Eddie and his goons are plotting ways on returning Mary and killing her before she can tell anyone what’s happened. (“When I Find my Baby”) The Guardian, Michael and Mary are discovering more about each other – Mary was named after the character in Sister Act, Michael has always wanted to meet an alien and The Guardian has dropped Sarah off somewhere. Mary goes off to make hot chocolate, as she confirms she knows Michael’s house like it’s her own. The Guardian tells Michael he believes he should go for it with Mary but Michael does not believe in himself enough. Mary over hears this and comes in telling Michael that he needs more faith in himself. (“21 Guns”) In the Tardis, The Guardian explains what it is and then explains what Sarah is like after being asked. (“Extraordinary Girl”) Back at the club, Eddie and his goons are still hatching up more plans. Eddie is on the phone to the police pretending that Mary is his little sister as his goons come in reporting there is still no sign of Mary and they welcome a sinister plan to have her returned and then killed. In the Tardis The Guardian asks if Mary or Michael would like to go anywhere… They choose the beginning of the universe. (“The Big Bang Theory”) After this, The Guardian and Michael share a chat about Mary and Mary exits to change into something more comfortable. The Guardian shows Michael more of the Tardis where they stop at the library. Michael confides in The Guardian, Mary has talked of changing her name for a while and he believes that would be the best thing for her to do at the end of the case. The Guardian agrees and the two return to the console room. Eddie and his three goons walk along Leicester Square, advancing towards Michael’s home. Once at the house, Eddie leaves them a note and finds out that David and Mary kissed once before. Eddie kills David and leaves the note on his dead body as the three leave the house. Lucy enters the console room in a gold dress, with Michael stating how beautiful she looks to him. This positive atmosphere is changed as they arrive back at Michael’s house, seeing the note and knowing that at midnight on London Bridge, it is time to come face to face with Eddie Shank, the notorious criminal boss… Act Two The Guardian, Mary and Michael talk about going after Eddie but Michael states he cannot do it. However The Guardian makes Michael confess his feelings to Mary, who says she feels the same way but it’s not the right time. This plays part in Michael not believing in himself which results in Mary and Michael arguing thus Mary leaving with The Guardian to go after Eddie.' (“Hammer to Fall”)' The Guardian confronts Mary about her feelings for Michael and tries to calm her down. Mary retreats to the library and thinks about Michael and the life she could have with him after seeing a crime novel.' (“I’m Not that Girl”)' Mary goes back to The Guardian as the Tardis materializes. Mary exits onto London Bridge while The Guardian decides to stay and go back to Michael. Mary is captured by Eddie and they drive away with her. The Guardian is in full control of the Tardis, speeding his way to Michael, hoping to make him see sense.' (“Highway to Hell”)' Michael is playing a guitar while writing on a piece of paper until he sees a picture of Mary which makes him stop. He thinks of his love for Mary and how his life could be with her.' (“If I Can’t Lover Her”)' The Guardian arrives and tries to make Michael see the love he has for Mary and how to use it as an advantage but Michael confides in The Guardian something he’s not told anyone. The real way his mother died, how his father died in a war, why he became a police officer and he was brought up by his Aunt and Uncle. The Guardian notices Michael has a sheet in front of him and he states that it’s a song named “Every Time We Meet”, an original song he wrote for Mary. The two realise they are wasting time and return to Tardis to go to London Bridge. The Guardian and Michael arrive at London Bridge and discover Mary has disappeared. The Guardian sniffs the air to find out that Mary has been taken away in a car. They both believe she’s been taken to the club. The place where it all started. The Guardian and Michael decide to split up – The Guardian goes after Mary and Michael goes to the police, hoping they’ll believe him. A turning point is seen in Michael here as he states that “no one takes his Mary”. Back at the club, Eddie and his goons are tying Mary up. Eddie confirms that his father killed Michael’s mother. Mary warns Eddie that his time is coming to an end because Michael and The Guardian, an alien, is coming after him. Eddie does not believe that The Guardian is real and is an alien. An argument erupts between the two and it ends with Eddie slapping Mary while she’s tied to a chair. In the Tardis The Guardian is searching through the armoury room for a suitable weapon to use and then opens up a video conversation with Sarah who tells him he dropped her at a Queen concert. After a conversation, The Guardian realises he’s got more important things to do and heads towards the club. The Guardian arrives at the club and meets Patina Robert, the sister of Mary. She shows The Guardian where to go. Michael storms into the police station and tries to convince the officers that Eddie is at the club and has Mary. He makes the mistake of mentioning The Guardian who they all believe to be a joke. D. I Parsons tells Michael to leave and not to come back near them which makes Michael reach boiling point. He confronts D.I Parsons telling him that the true failure is him, not Michael, before storming out again. Lucy is still trying to make Eddie and his goons believe The Guardian is real but they do not listen. As Eddie pulls a gun to Mary, The Guardian bursts in pointing a pistol at him. The goons attack The Guardian and tie him up as well. They tape The Guardian’s mouth, while he tries to talk over it and Mary laughs at this, angering Eddie. Michael arrives at the club, and spots Patina. The two begin to talk and Michael tells Patina of what is happening upstairs. As Michael runs upstairs, Patina stops the musical and announces everyone needs to leave. The Guardian is still talking with the tape around his mouth. Eddie raises his gun to shoot Mary. A shot is fired but Mary is still alive. Eddie falls to the ground, clutching his arm. Declan and Patrick turn to the door to be confronted by Michael holding a gun at them. He tells them to untie The Guardian and Mary or else he’ll shoot and he’s not lying about it. They do so and sirens are heard. Michael doesn’t believe it but Patina appears stating she phoned the police and they believed her. D.I Parsons and the police turn up. They see Eddie on the floor in agony, meet The Guardian who they didn’t believe was real and D.I Parsons realises just how stupid he’s been. D.I Parsons hands over his badge to Michael, declaring him Detective Inspector Michael Colicos. The two becomes friends again and Mary hugs Michael… That night in the Colicos residence there is a party going on. It’s fancy dress but The Guardian has decided it’s time for him to go. Michael and Mary have became a couple. As The Guardian leaves, Mary chases after him, following him outside. Mary tries to make The Guardian take her and Michael with him, but he says that Sarah is too much. Mary tries to convince him once more showing him the things she used to do that he changed.' (“The Life I Never Led”)' The Guardian apologises and disappears into The Tardis. As it begins to de-materialize, Michael appears to see Mary crying. He hugs and kisses her, finding out that she tried to get them to go away with The Guardian but he wouldn’t take them. Michael asks her if she wants to change her name, and Lucy jokes that her surname will also be changed. Michael asks her to come back inside but she says she’ll be in soon. As Michael goes back inside, Mary looks up to the sky and thinks of the life they could have led with The Guardian. (“I’m Not That Girl (Reprise)”) As she returns inside, the party is quiet and all eyes are fixed on her. Michael has a guitar in his hand and he begins to play it. Michael plays the song''' “Every Time We Meet” for Mary and as it finishes proposes to her. She says yes and states “home is where the heart is. I’ve found home… you’re my home, and there’s no place like home.” Six months later Mary and Michael are getting married. Michael makes a speech where it’s confirmed that Mary’s name has been changed to “Lucy”. Michael describes how he feels about Lucy, she does the same back and then the two are surprised as D.I Parsons describes his feelings towards Patina. '''(“I’m a Believer”) '''The two wink at each other and overheard the noise of the Tardis echoes… Cast John Mclellan as The Guardian. Ako Mitchell as Michael Colicos Katie Rowley Jones as Mary Robert Johnny Depp as Eddie Shank John Barrowman as Declan (Henchman to Eddie) Alex Gaumond as Patrick (Henchman to Eddie) Michael Falzon as David (Henchman to Eddie) Colin Firth as D.I. Parson Kerry Ellis as Patina Robert Lauren Crace as Sarah Johnson Musical Numbers '''Act 1 Air planes (Hayley Williams feat B.O.B) - Mary Robert Here Within These Walls(Sister Act) - The Guardian Boulevard of Broken Dreams(Green Day) - P.C Michael Colicos When I Find my Baby(Sister Act) - Eddie Shank/Goons 21 Guns(Green Day) - Mary Robert/The Guardian Extraordinary Girl (Green Day) - The Guardian/Mary Robert Big Bang Theory(Barenaked ladies) - The Guardian Act 2 Hammer to fall(Queen) '''- ''Michael/Mary ''I’m Not That Girl(Wicked)' - ''Mary Robert Highway to Hell(AC/DC) - The Guardian If I Can’t Love Her(Beauty and the Beast) - Michael 'The Life I Never Led(Sister Act)' - Mary Robert I’m Not That Girl (reprise) (Wicked) - Mary Robert Every Time We Meet(Original Song) - Michael '' '''I’m a Believer(The Monkees/Shrek the Musical)' - Michael/Mary Robert